Topographical models of geographical areas may be used for many applications. For example, topographical models may be used in flight simulators and for planning military missions. Furthermore, topographical models of man-made structures (e.g., cities) may be extremely helpful in applications such as cellular antenna placement, urban planning, disaster preparedness and analysis, and mapping, for example.
Various types and methods for making topographical models are presently being used. One common topographical model is the digital elevation map (DEM). A DEM is a sampled matrix representation of a geographical area which may be generated in an automated fashion by a computer. In a DEM, coordinate points are made to correspond with a height value. DEMs are typically used for modeling terrain where the transitions between different elevations (e.g., valleys, mountains, etc.) are generally smooth from one to a next. That is, DEMs typically model terrain as a plurality of curved surfaces and any discontinuities therebetween are thus “smoothed” over. Thus, in a typical DEN no distinct objects are present on the terrain.
One particularly advantageous 3D site modeling product is RealSite® from the present Assignee Harris Corp. RealSite® may be used to register overlapping images of a geographical area of interest, and extract high resolution DEMs using stereo and nadir view techniques. RealSite® provides a semi-automated process for making three-dimensional (3D) topographical models of geographical areas, including cities, that have accurate textures and structure boundaries. Moreover, RealSite® models are geospatially accurate. That is, the location of any given point within the model corresponds to an actual location in the geographical area with very high accuracy. The data used to generate RealSite® models may include aerial and satellite photography, electro-optical, infrared, and light detection and ranging (LIDAR), for example.
Another similar system from Harris Corp. is LiteSite®. LiteSite® models provide automatic extraction of ground, foliage, and urban digital elevation models (DEMs) from LIDAR and IFSAR imagery. LiteSite™ can be used to produce affordable, geospatially accurate, high-resolution 3-D models of buildings and terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,690 to Rahmes et al., which is also assigned to the present Assignee and is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses an automated method for making a topographical model of an area including terrain and buildings thereon based upon randomly spaced data of elevation versus position. The method includes processing the randomly spaced data to generate gridded data of elevation versus position conforming to a predetermined position grid, processing the gridded data to distinguish building data from terrain data, and performing polygon extraction for the building data to make the topographical model of the area including terrain and buildings thereon.
In many instances there will be voids or gaps in the data used to generate a geospatial or other model. The voids negatively affect the quality of the resulting model, and thus it is desirable to compensate for these voids while processing the data, if possible. Various interpolation techniques are generally used for filling in missing data in a data field. One such technique is sinc interpolation, which assumes that a signal is band-limited. While this approach is well suited for communication and audio signals, it may not be well suited for 3D data models. Another approach is polynomial interpolation. This approach is sometimes difficult to implement because the computational overhead may become overly burdensome for higher order polynomials, which may be necessary to provide desired accuracy.
One additional interpolation approach is spline interpolation. While this approach may provide a relatively high reconstruction accuracy, this approach may be problematic to implement in a 3D data model because of the difficulty in solving a global spline over the entire model, and because the required matrices may be ill-conditioned. One further drawback of such conventional techniques is that they tend to blur edge content, which may be a significant problem in a 3D topographical model.
Another approach for filling in regions within an image is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,520 to Criminisi et al. This patent discloses an exemplar-based filling system which identifies appropriate filling material to replace a destination region in an image and fills the destination region using this material. This is done to alleviate or minimize the amount of manual editing required to fill a destination region in an image. Tiles of image data are “borrowed” from the proximity of the destination region or some other source to generate new image data to fill in the region. Destination regions may be designated by user input (e.g., selection of an image region by a user) or by other means (e.g., specification of a color or feature to be replaced). In addition, the order in which the destination region is filled by example tiles may be configured to emphasize the continuity of linear structures and composite textures using a type of isophote-driven image-sampling process.
With respect to geospatial models such as DEMs, various approaches have been attempted to address error recognition and correction due to voids, etc. One such approach is set forth in an article by Gousie entitled “Digital Elevation Model Error Detection and Visualization,” 4th ISPRS Workshop on Dynamic & Multi-dimensional GIS (Pontypridd, Wales, UK, 2005), C. Gold, Ed., pp. 42-46. This paper presents two methods for visualizing errors in a DEM. One method begins with a root mean square error (RMSE) and then highlights areas in the DEM that contain errors beyond a threshold. A second method computes local curvature and displays discrepancies in the DEM. The visualization methods are in three dimensions and are dynamic, giving the viewer the option of rotating the surface to inspect any portion at any angle.
Another example is set forth in an article by Grohman et al. entitled “Filling SRTM Voids: The Delta Surface Fill Method,” Photogrammetric Engineering & Remote Sensing, March 2006, pp. 213-216. This article discusses a technique for fillings voids in SRTM digital elevation data is that is intended to provide an improvement over traditional approaches, such as the Fill and Feather (F&F) method. In the F&F approach, a void is replaced with the most accurate digital elevation source (“fill”) available with the void-specific perimeter bias removed. Then the interface is feathered into the SRTM, smoothing the transition to mitigate any abrupt change. It works optimally when the two surfaces are very close together and separated by only a bias with minimal topographic variance. The Delta Surface Fill (DSF) process replaces the void with fill source posts that are adjusted to the SRTM values found at the void interface. This process causes the fill to more closely emulate the original SRTM surface while still retaining the useful data the fill contains.
Despite the advantages such prior art approaches may provide in certain applications, further advancements may be desirable for error detection and correction in geospatial and other model data.